


The Doctor Will See You Now: A Cin One-Shot

by Juleslev25



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juleslev25/pseuds/Juleslev25
Summary: When Ben comes home from a night out with Will and Eli, he has no idea of the surprise Ciara has waiting for him. One he won't soon forget.
Relationships: Ciara Brady/Ben Weston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Doctor Will See You Now: A Cin One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching old clips, I landed on the episode where Ciara takes Ben to the hospital, when he tells her how hot she must have looked in her candy striper uniform back when she used to volunteer at the hospital. Well, I got inspired and gave my idea a go. This is the result. Also, be warned that this is basically just pure smut lol. Also, timeline wise, this would be post-reunion (you know, the one we are all currently waiting for), for reasons. 1) cause I can, 2) their wedding rings being on during this tryst made me feel some type of way, and 3) our babies deserve some happiness. Anywayyyy, enjoy.

Ciara was in the bathroom when she heard the door to their room click open and close. Ben was home from his night out. Already? Checking her phone on the counter, she saw that it was only 10 pm.

Will was in town for a few days, so Ben made sure to find time to spend with his friend. She could tell he missed him. Apparently, Eli had ended up tagging along as well. He, too, had become a good friend to Ben, courtesy of all the time they'd spent together over the past couple of weeks, searching tirelessly for her.

She wondered why he was home already since he had told her he'd be home much later. Well, he'd just get his surprise earlier, then. 

“Oh my god, this is so stupid.” She whispered to herself, as she adjusted the sleeve of her old candy striper uniform from her days volunteering at the hospital. She’d spent the afternoon at her mom’s going through old boxes of stuff, which they were giving away to charity. Hope had called her earlier to give her a chance to keep whatever she wanted to keep. And after rummaging for about an hour or so, she’d finally stumbled upon her old work outfit.

She couldn’t believe it still fit. Well, sort of. It was, um, definitely… _snug_. And shorter. Much shorter. She must have grown a little taller since then. And well, her figure had definitely become fuller in recent years. This wasn't a work outfit anymore. It was a halloween costume. God, she looked about ready to do a keg stand at a frat party.

But she couldn't back out now. He was just outside that door. All she had to do was remember how much Ben wished he could have seen her wearing it. She knew he would _very much_ appreciate this. Hell, so would she. Just the look on her husband's face would be worth it. 

“Ciara, you in there?”, Ben chimed, as he knocked on the door to the bathroom.

“Yeah, baby, I’m in here.” She responded, hoping her current nervousness wasn’t evident in her voice.

“Uh, everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just- actually, could you like…sit down and close your eyes?”, she asked.

“Um, Ciara? Are you _sure_ everything’s okay?”, he questioned once more, the concern in his tone growing.

“Yes, Benjamin Oliver Weston. Please, just close your eyes. I want to show you something. But I want to surprise you.” She retorted, playfully.

“Okay, then.” He said, a little confused. Her ear firmly pressed against the door, she heard him shuffle towards the bed.

“Are your eyes closed?”, She asked.

“Yes, they’re closed, baby.” He replied, sweetly. 

Taking one final glance at herself in the mirror, she swallowed... _hard_ , and headed out. She peeked out the door first to make sure his eyes really were closed. Walking towards him, the stilettos she had put on to complete the outfit barely made any noise as they hit the carpet.

He’d sat at the edge of the bed, like she had asked, his eyes closed. Finally reaching him, she softly nudged herself between his legs, and as she did, felt his warm, but calloused hands place themselves against the sides of her thighs, stroking up and down. The roughness made her entire body shiver in the most delectable way possible.

She couldn’t lie, the amount of power coursing through her veins at the moment felt incredible. Standing above him, between his legs like this. It felt like he was at her complete and total mercy. And what was more, she knew how much _he_ enjoyed it as well.

Although the nature of their sexual relationship had always been a relatively balanced 'give and take', she found that he often let her take the reins.

“Now, _what_ do we have here, Mrs. Weston? Did my birthday come early this year?”, he said, with the cheekiest grin, as his hands fiddled with the hem of her skirt. The delicious smell of his Giorgio Armani cologne filled the space between them. The strong, yet light fragrance never failed to make her melt.

“Well, Mr. Weston, if I can recall correctly, your birthday isn’t for another three months, so no, this isn’t your birthday gift.” She whispered, her hands playing with the collar of his black dress shirt. “What? Can’t a wife randomly and impulsively surprise her husband anymore?”

“Oh, no, feel free to surprise me like... _this..._ any time you want.” He answered.

“That’s what I thought. So…do you like it?”, she inquired, feeling her cheeks flush. 

“Do I _like_ it? Oh baby, it’s everything I hoped it would be and more. It’s even better out of my head. _You_ are a vision. As always.” He declared.

With that, she bent down and let her lips meet his slowly, letting them linger ever so slightly before pulling away. 

“How were drinks with the guys? You’re home kind of early, no?”, Ciara asked as she sat on his lap, her hands stroking the back of his head. 

“It was really nice, but Will ended up having a work emergency, and Eli was beat from his day at work, so, we called it a night earlier than expected. Will still has a few days here though, so hopefully we can do something again before he leaves.” He explained.

“That’s great. You- You look happy. I know you’ve missed Will.” She commented.

“I am. And _I did_. But make no mistake, if I’m happy, it’s because of _you_.” His words made her heart dance. And almost instantly, their eyes locked in the most loving, but passionate, gaze. She didn’t know how, but every _single_ time he looked at her, it was like he was setting her soul ablaze. His eyes burned for her and her only.

“And besides, it all worked out, right? I came home early to the most amazing surprise.” He boasted, his hand stroking her thigh, riding up under her skirt a little more with each stroke. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing.

She was gonna do him one better.

The next time his hand trailed up her thigh, she swiftly placed hers over it and guided it between her thighs, to the ache that had begun to grow. The ache that longed for him. The ache that longed for his touch.

His eyes grew wide when he realized there was no barrier between his hand and the warm apex right below her belly. “Well, well, what is this? You are one sneaky woman, Ciara Brady-Weston.” He uttered, pleasantly surprised at the absence of panties.

“I didn’t think I’d be needing them.” She smirked as she got up from his lap, standing in between his legs once more.

What he did next almost made her combust right then and there. Tugging on her skirt to bring her even closer to him, he brought his hand to his mouth, and sucked on his index and middle fingers until they were well-lubricated, never breaking eye contact with her.

“You were right.” He grinned, as he gently slid one finger inside of her, making her knees jerk forward. Thank god he was holding her up by the waist, or else she’d be on the floor.

“Ah, fuck!”, she cried out, his finger pumping in and out of her, the pace becoming more and more relentless by the second. It wasn’t long before he inserted a second finger. Oh, this feeling was absolutely marvelous. This sensation of fullness...of being completely and totally _filled_ , was unlike anything. it was the most delicious kind of pressure.

“Shit, Ben, baby, slow down or I’m gonna-“, she started to say, breathless, unable to finish, feeling her impending orgasm looming already. 

“Gonna what? Oh, that is _precisely_ the idea Mrs. Weston. Hold on to me, okay?”, he whispered. Next thing she knew, he was sliding off the edge of the bed. Now kneeling in front of her, he pulled up the hem of her skirt, and buried his head between her thighs.

The instant his mouth found her clit, she felt her knees start to give out again, but this time held onto his shoulders tight, as he'd instructed. Boy, was he good at this. He knew exactly how slow or fast to go, where to touch, where to lick, where to suck. He was way more sexually experienced than she was, but it was something that had never really bothered her all that much. Rather, knowing that he’d be able to guide her in bed had always been a reassuring thing. In many ways, kind of a turn on as well.

As his tongue ravished the little nub of pleasure, his fingers continued to thrust in and out of her, never letting up once. Instinctively, she found herself pushing his head somehow even closer to her body, while her fingers ruffled through his thick black hair. 

“Ben, I- I'm-...”, she whimpered.

Her words, or lack thereof, apparently gave him the incentive he needed to increase his pace, transitioning from relentless to downright _unforgiving_. With every stroke, she felt the nerve endings in her body become electrified, as if with the heat of a thousand suns.

Before she could cry out his name again, he’d swiftly moved her, so that she was now sitting at the edge of the bed. He'd hooked one of her thighs over his shoulder, as he continued his passionate ministrations on her most intimate spot.

“Baby, I’m gonna co- come.” She spoke, somewhat composed this time. That was when his free hand slid up her chest, in the most sensual way possible, and landed right at her throat, gripping it softly. Oh, her orgasm would be hitting her at any moment now.

Given his history, most people would think her insane for letting him touch her like that, but she’d never, _ever_ felt even an ounce of fear when he did. Rather, it made her feel desired…cherished… _loved_. It let her know she was _his_ , and his only. There was a lot of power in that. There was for her, at least. His touch had only ever made her feel safe. Safer than she’d ever felt in her entire life. And that was the god’s honest truth. 

He gave her one final glance and her orgasm was hitting her. She felt her entire body tingle as the pressure that had slowly been building deep inside of her finally released. Her thighs clenched rhythmically against his head, her hands holding him in place. Her climax coursed through her like ferocious waves crashing onto the shore at the height of a storm.

Once her body started to come down from its high, he slowly removed his fingers and stood back up.

The carnal look he gave her as he brought them to his mouth and _sucked_ , made her even wetter than she already was.

By far, the hottest, most _wanton_ thing he’d ever done. 

“Mmmm. _Exquisite_.” He professed, releasing his fingers from his mouth. ”Come here.”

She did as he asked and met his stance. “That was… _lovely_. But I think we’re both still wearing way, way too many clothes. Let’s fix that.” Ciara spoke seductively, as she started unbuttoning his dress shirt. It wasn’t long before she was yanking it off his body. Reciprocating the gesture, he promptly turned her around, unzipped her uniform and let it slide off her shoulders. Rather, tugged it down.

Once she stood naked before him, her heart quite literally beating out her chest, her hands found his belt. Unable to get the clasp open, he interjected.

“Need some help?”, he teased, causing both of them to giggle. 

“Just get them off!”, she chimed, still laughing.

“Oh, with pleasure, Mrs. Weston.”, he said, with a devilish grin. The second he undid his jeans, she wasted no time getting them off, and in doing so, revealed his massive erection. The instant she began stroking him, a deep, guttural sound escaped his body. Knowing her touch could affect him so...profoundly...made her feel very powerful.

“It’s my turn.” she said, giving him a gentle push so he was sitting at the edge of the bed once more. She believed strongly in reciprocity, and _reciprocate_ , she would. Now, fully disrobed, she fell to her knees, softly nudged his own open, and before he could get a word out, her mouth was on his erection.

“ _Fuck_ , baby.” He hissed, already putty in her hands. She knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. He never did. So, with thoughtful consideration, she ran her tongue up and down the length of his shaft. His hands found themselves in her hair only mere seconds later. Grabbing a fistful, he tugged a little as she began to take him deeper.

“Ciara, if you keep doing that, I’m gonna explode in your mouth.” he groaned.

“And?”, she teased playfully, concentrating her efforts on the tip now.

“ _Ciara_ ”, he cautioned again.

Engulfing him one last time, she released him, licked her lips, and gave him the cheekiest smile. That’s when he pulled her up onto his lap, so she was straddling him. “You are one stubborn woman”, Ben said, with a subtle laughter that made her heart happy. 

“I do know that. But you know, you _married_ this stubborn woman.” Ciara added.

He responded with a sultry, languid kiss. 

“I did. And I’d marry her 100 more times if I could.” He concluded, with an honesty and adoration that shook her to her core. She had his heart. His _whole_ heart. And it would ever only be _hers_.

On that note, he stood up from the bed with her still very much in his arms, and turned them around so they fell gently onto the bed.

“Wait. We forgot my heels.” She noted.

“No. Keep those on.” He told her, as he settled himself nicely between her legs, positioning his erection right at her perfectly slicked entrance.

It wasn’t long before he slid inside of her, sheathing himself completely between her folds, causing the most intense jolt of pleasure to course through her. Immediately, her head fell back, as he left a trail of kisses along the crook of her neck, making sure to pass right above her sweet spot, the one just below her jaw. When his tongue found the lobe of her ear, the most visceral shiver ran down her spine.

As his thrusts grew in intensity and they both found their rhythm, she reached for his face, but instead, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, locking his fingers with hers.

She didn’t know why, but right now, in this moment, she felt like she could do anything.

Right now, she was fearless. Invincible. All-powerful.

Right now, him inside of her, filling her in a way only _he_ ever could, hands interlaced, wedding rings bound together...it was the most transcending experience. Like she was both in and out of her mind all at once. Total euphoria.

“ _Fuck_ , Ciara, you feel so good. I can barely handle it.” He uttered seductively in her ear, before dropping sweet kisses along her shoulder. 

“Ben, I- I love you. I love you, I-”, she panted, completely lost in the rapture of everything that was happening.

"I love you.” He replied, just as breathless.

“Baby, I’m gonna co-”, she added, feeling herself nearing the edge.

“No. Not yet. Wait for me.” He ordered.

“ _Fuck_ _me_ , then.” She purred in his ear, desperately needing her release. 

That was his cue to switch gears because suddenly, his strokes had become deeper. Harder. And faster. 

“Baby, this is gonna be quick, okay?”, he warned her, letting go of her wrists.

“Yes, yes, do it.” She blurted, wrapping her legs around him, trying to match his merciless strokes. However, he had other plans in mind. Instead, he grabbed one of her legs, secured his hand on the back of her thigh, and bent it down as far it allowed him to, so that her knee was almost at the same height as her face. She'd always been very flexible, so there was no issue there.

She knew they'd both be coming to the edge now. Her leg bent that way gave him much more access, allowing him to push even deeper.

Like a man on a mission, Ben’s thrusts increased in urgency, each one contributing to the cluster of pleasure that was accumulating deep down inside of her, like a bomb, ready to detonate any second. Determined to make her unravel by the end of the night, with his free hand, he reached down to her clit and put his thumb to work, applying _just_ enough pressure to make her eyes roll back. 

“Ah…fuck, don’t stop. Do-Don-t…Sto-Stop.” She cried out, their heavy, labored breaths filling the room. 

Feeling her walls begin to clench, she knew she'd be a goner any moment now. And so would he. 

"Come for me, baby. Come for me." He moaned into her mouth, his hand holding her chin firmly in place.

And just like that, she let go. They both did. The orgasm that had been building again ever since he'd made her come undone a mere ten minutes ago, came rushing in, reverberating throughout her entire body, from her head all the way down to her toes.

The climax that'd been brewing finally took over their bodies, and for a brief moment, it was as if they'd become an extension of each other, feeling every single thing the other was. She couldn't explain it. This feeling of being so deeply and intensely bound to another. It often felt like there was some sort of invisible cord that attached from her soul to his.

There was no point in trying to understand, for she'd come to realize that in life, there were some things that just couldn’t be explained, or rather, that needed no explanation, and _this_ _..._ was one of them. Their connection wasn’t something that could be quantified or qualified. At times, the power she could yield from it felt like she was literally defying the laws of nature. Although what they felt for one another went way beyond sexual desire, it remained a very big part of their connection. Sex had always been, and would always be, the _only_ place where they’d have the ability to lose and find each other all in one breath.

As they both began to come down from their pinnacle of pleasure, he buried his face in her neck one last time before sliding out of her and laying back down on the other side of the bed. For a few seconds, they just lay there, taking each other in, their breathing reaching a normal pace once more. He laid out his arm, motioning for her to come into his embrace.

“So, the doctor will see you now, Mr. Weston.” She giggled, finally breaking the silence that had settled in their room, with the joke she’d been wanting to say from the moment she put on this old uniform.

A genuine laughter erupted from his body, while his arms held her tighter.

“You know, sometimes I wonder how I ever got this lucky. To have you by my side. For the rest of my life.” He said, earnestly.

“I wonder, too.” She replied, dropping a soft kiss under his jaw.

They were completely spent. Both so exhausted from the pleasure they’d just given each other.

And before they both knew it, their eyes drifted, into the most perfect, blissful slumber. Here they were, in this moment, in each other’s arms, where they belonged.

Where they would _always_ belong. 


End file.
